peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Musical Youth
' Musical Youth' is a British reggae band and are best remembered for their successful 1982 single "Pass the Dutchie", which was a hit around the world. The band recorded two studio albums, and released a number of successful singles throughout 1982 and 1983, including a collaboration with Donna Summer. Musical Youth earned a Grammy Award nomination before disbanding in 1985 after a series of personal problems. The band returned in 2001 as a duo (Michael Grant and Dennis Seaton) and performed at the Bestival festival in 2013. The group was formed in 1979 when the fathers of Kelvin Grant and Patrick and Junior Waite put together a band featuring two sets of brothers, Kelvin and Michael Grant, and Junior and Patrick Waite. Links To Peel Peel discovered Musical Youth in early 1981, when the band Au Pairs gave him a copy of Musical Youth's first single called Generals / Political.''' ''Peel immediately liked the track and played their first single on 16 February 1981. While the band didn't gain much chart success with the single, their first Peel session gained music interest from major record labels, especially from MCA, who signed them up in 1982. Even when the band were signed to MCA, Peel still continued playing their material, including some songs from their 1982 debut album, The Youth Of Today. ''When the group gained success in the charts with the UK number one hit single, ''Pass The Dutchie, Peel on Top of the Pops called it his favourite number one of the year on 25 December 1982 (TOTP). However, when the band released their second album Different Style ''in 1983, Peel was somewhat disappointed and rarely played any of their material after that. Festive Fifty Entries *1982 Festive Fifty: Pass The Dutchie '#36 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1981-04-22. Broadcast: 29 April 1981. Repeated: 25 May 1981, 23 December 1981, 14 October 1982 *Johnny Too-Bad / Can't Fight It / Don't Blame The Youth / Culture 2. Recorded: 1982-09-18. Broadcast: 28 September 1982. Repeated: 01 November 1982 *Young Generation / Children Of Zion / Heartbreaker / Rub 'N' Dub Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) ;1981 *16 February 1981: Generals (7") 021 *25 February 1981: Generals (7" - Generals / Political) 021 *06 April 1981: Political (white label of 7" - Generals / Political) 021 OTO 6 *15 April 1981: Politician (This track also known as Political) *04 May 1981: Political (7") 021 *13 May 1981: Generals (7": Generals) (021 Records) ;1982 *24 August 1982: Pass The Dutchie (12") MCA YOUT 1 *30 August 1982: Pass The Dutchie (7") MCA *31 August 1982: Pass The Dutchie (7") MCA YOU 1 *20 September 1982: Pass The Dutchie (single) *23 September 1982: Peel Jingle (based on Pass The Dutchie) *23 November 1982: Schoolgirl (album - The Youth Of Today) MCA *23 November 1982: Blind Boy (album - The Youth Of Today) MCA *25 November 1982: Rub 'N Dub (LP - The Youth Of Today) MCA *20 December 1982: Pass The Dutchie (7 inch)' (MCA) FF #36 ''(JP: 'It would be sad indeed, I think, if they disappeared without a trace after that.')'' ;1983 *24 January 1983: Never Gonna Give You Up (7") MCA ;Others *Reggae Sessions *Karl's Tape End February 1981: Generals (7" - Generals / Political) 021 *Karl's Tape - June 1983: Tell Me Why See Also * UK Singles Chart Number Ones Top Of The Pops *23 September 1982 (TOTP): Pass The Dutchie *30 September 1982 (TOTP): Pass The Dutchie *14 October 1982 (TOTP): Pass The Dutchie (JP: 'Still No.1 and rightly so... Musical Youth!') *10 November 1983 (TOTP): 007 *02 February 1984 (TOTP): Sixteen External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Twitter Category:Artists